


Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a lover and as a contracted 'servant', Sebastian is always pushing him.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is a fictional situation - I believe that with the proper practice of BDSM, always allow the other person to be able to say to stop.

Ciel wasn't sure exactly how their intimate dance morphed into more physical intimacy, but it seemed like a natural progression. It wasn't as if he WASN'T interested in fucking the handsome butler... but he could never have made the first move. It was almost a relief when Sebastian made his romantic intentions clear, always waiting and giving Ciel a chance to object if he so wished.

All Ciel had to do was remain silent.

Sebastian was an exciting lover, always willing to introduce Ciel to more tantalising experiences, never hesitating to increase Ciel's pleasure, watching with satisfaction as Ciel lost control again and again.

But still, Ciel maintained a level of caution and an aloof demeanour as much as possible. He was dealing with a demon, after all. And, while he technically COULD control the situation by uttering an order, Sebastian made it clear of his opinion that Ciel was acting like an overwhelmed wimp, the bastard. Damn his pride, forcing him to endure initially uncomfortable situations.

At least he'd gotten his own back, gotten under the demon's skin somehow. Only the other week, the butler had asked him whether he trusted him, to which Ciel replied an immediate 'no'. Never mind that he was in the throes of ecstasy, with the demon's strong limbs wrapped around him that he knew could easily break his bones in a split second. Sebastian had chuckled at the inconsistencies of Ciel's actions, but he still seemed faintly unhappy about it.

That evening, after he'd had his bath and was in his dressing gown, Sebastian entered with a tea tray that seemed fuller than usual.

"What's this?" Ciel asked, holding up an object that was a long leather strap with a ball tied in the middle.

"It's a toy," Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Well, put it on my desk so I can look at it tomorrow," Ciel snapped, chucking the thing back on the tray with a clatter.

"Oh no, my Lord - it wouldn't be appropriate," Sebastian replied smoothly. "Let me show you how it works."

"Very well," Ciel grumbled.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian moved behind him with lightning speed, placing the ball inside Ciel's mouth and strapping it tightly.

Ciel frowned, furious, looking at Sebastian with accusing eyes.

Sebastian cocked his head. "Don't worry, young Master - as always, if it gets too intense, you can say the word and I'll stop."

It was then that Ciel realised he couldn't speak. That ball was very effective. 

Wide-eyed and panicking, he thrashed about ineffectually as Sebastian tied his hands to the bedhead with thin leather straps. "My Lord, this will be far more enjoyable for you if you cooperate."

Gutteral screams erupted from Ciel's throat as he continued to panic. Finally, he settled down, cheeks wet from his tears, looking at Sebastian with hurt and distrust.

Sebastian was patiently observing him. Seeing him settled, he moved closer, opening Ciel's dressing gown to expose his naked body.

"One thing I'm not happy about," Sebastian said between kisses on his chest, "is that I don't get to kiss those adorable lips of yours."

Ciel trembled, trying to steady himself. Then his face scrunched up as fear got the better of him.

"Shh...." Sebastian cooed. "Do you really think I want to hurt you?"

Ciel whimpered.

Sighing, Sebastian stood up off the bed and took his clothes off, meticulously folding them on a chair. "Yes, Ciel, I could do anything I wanted to right now," he stated, almost frustrated.

Ciel tried to stop shaking.

"Let's keep you warm," Sebastian said, lying on him and drawing the covers over them both. Ciel continued to shake.

Sebastian slowly ran his hand down Ciel's chest and to his member; Ciel reacted by letting out a short whine. Eventually his breathing increased and he stopped shaking as his arousal grew.

Sebastian moaned appreciatively, and bent down, enveloping Ciel in his mouth, slowly, rhythmically sucking.

They both made grunts of pleasure until Ciel released, fully relaxed. Then, moments later, Ciel tensed, looking to the side, curling up slightly.

Sebastian pursed his lips as he reached for some oil. Then he lay behind Ciel, purposely contouring his body to the young boy's.

"What am I going to do with you," he mused, running his fingers lightly along Ciel's chest. Tears fell down Ciel's cheeks as he tried to remain still.

Ciel breathed in sharply as Sebastian's slick fingers pushed inside, stretching him to his limit. Soon he was inside him, thrusting, his heavy lustful breathing right near Ciel's ear.

Every now and then, Ciel would lose his surroundings in a flash of pleasure, and the typical knowledge that he was giving pleasure to Sebastian was making him hot, but it wasn't enough to overcome his nerves.

Sebastian sighed, holding Ciel close, releasing into him. Still panting, he ran a hand up Ciel's chest. Ciel was trying to ignore it, frozen in fear, trying to get through it.

The next thing Ciel knew was the gag being removed and his hands were free. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian directly, knowing his face was wet with tears and therefore there was no point in acting prideful. Sebastian simply observed him, not cruel, not kind.

"I never want you to do that to me again!" Ciel almost yelped. With hatred, he raised his hand, only to pause. Sebastian was a demon and Ciel knew it wouldn't really hurt. But anger got the better of him, and he slapped Sebastian hard.

"Very well, my Lord," Sebastian said mildly, rubbing his cheek - more to calm Ciel than to nurse any damage. He then tried to ease Ciel to lie down again, hugging him from behind. "Let me stay with you tonight," he whispered.

Ciel didn't respond, but while Sebastian's body heat was soothing, the close proximity put him on edge. Sleep wasn't anywhere near him as he remained alert, looking at the window. 

After about ten minutes, Ciel decided to break the silence. "Are you really OK with _never_ doing that to me again?"

"Of course. It makes absolutely no difference to me, to what I could do to you if I _really_ wished. I wouldn't need human restraints."

Ciel turned and looked at him. Letting out a puff of air, he gave a soft smile. "I see. I trust you now," he said, cradling Sebastian's face with his hand. Then he happily snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
